Rose Forgot
by Kuraoka
Summary: Rose and the Doctor head to a planet for a vacation, but its Rose's memory of the Doctor that ends up taking a vaction.
1. Ulvatri

"Are you excited Rose?"

"Oh yeah! Who doesn't love hover-cars?"

"Those who haven't seen them before."

Rose giggled at his remark. They had been planning a trip to this planet for quite some time. Just for a small vacation because they needed a break from so much stress of almost being killed every day. The planet they chose went by the name of Ulvatri. It was a popular vacation planet because of its tranquil beaches, friendly inhabitants, and luxury… well everything! Currently the two were finishing packing then they were going to eat breakfast, and then head off to Ulvatri. After Rose finished packing she headed off to the TARDIS's kitchen, and waiting there was the Doctor with two plates of banana top pancakes.

"So, what else do they have besides floating cars?"

"Oh well, that planet is floating everything! Even the planet floats!" The Doctor said with a laughing smile.

"Oh don't be so silly!" Rose replied with a laughing smile as well.

"Oh, but they do have these amazing little cakes. Best in the galaxy probably." The Doctor said with a mouthful of pancake.

"Oh yeah?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well then, shall we go and get these little cakes?"

"Of course! The TARDIS's will take care of the dishes, and she already teleported our luggage to the door. Allons-y!"

The Doctor got up, took Rose by the hand and dashed to the door. Then the Doctor stood in front of the unopened doors and gave a small speech with a smile.

"Okay Rose, right behind these doors is one of the top vacation planets in the universe. Filled with beauty, delight, and… erm… amazing…ness? Anyway, this is one of the best planets in the universe, are you ready to see it?"

"Oh definitely!" Rose said very excited.

Upon hearing her approval he turned around, and epically snapped his fingers. When the door creaked enough for light to come through a bright light shone through, and as soon as the light dimmed and the door was wide open Rose looked at the planet with awe. It was absolutely stunning. It had pieces of the planet floating with waterfalls of crystal water pouring off of them, pure light green apple grass, and a dazzling blue/purple sky. The Doctor stood looking at the planet with a smile, and Rose stood there with her mouth wide open. Then the Doctor turned around towards her.

"What do you think?"

"I-i-its AMAZING!"

"I know. Now then, off we go."

They picked up their luggage and off they went. After about ten minutes of walking they arrived at their hotel.

"Hello, welcome to the Ferrar Hotel. Have you already scheduled your stay or would you like to schedule it here?" One of the workers in the lobby asked.

"Hi, um we'd like to schedule here."

"Okay, how many days will you be staying?"

"Three."

"Okay, and which luxury level would you like?"

"Um… first?"

"Very good sir, and lastly one or two rooms?'

"Rose, do you want your own room?"

"Um, I don't know. You choose."

Rose only had him choose because if she said one she didn't want him to think anything bad, and she didn't want to offend him if she said two.

"Okay, um two please." The Doctor decided."

"Very good sir, here is your room card, and here is yours miss."

They then went up to their rooms which were on the fiftieth floor. When Rose got to her room, which was the room right before the Doctor's she opened her door, and dropped her luggage in awe. The room HUGE! It had a large fridge, a master bed, a whole wall of windows, a giant flat screen telly, a stunning wash/bathroom, couches, and a counter full of snacks. As soon as she properly put her luggage down, she went over to the Doctor's room, and knocked. About twenty seconds later he opened the door.

"What were you doing it doesn't exactly take twenty seconds to get to the door."

She noticed his bed was already ruffled and messy, and she started giggling.

"What?"

"Where you jumping on the bed?"

"No…"

She looked at him with a suspicious look.

"Maybe…"

Rose burst out into a laughter.

"Okay so I was. Anyway where should we go first?"


	2. The Mysterious Pair

_Previously:_

She noticed his bed was already ruffled and messy, and she started giggling. "What?" "Where you jumping on the bed?" "No…"She looked at him with a suspicious look. "Maybe…" Rose burst out into a laughter.

"Okay so I was. Anyway where should we go first?"

"I don't know, how about we explore the hotel before the whole planet?"

"Sounds good."

Rose and the Doctor latched arm in arm, and headed to the elevator. While they were waiting for the elevator a pair of people dressed in a tight black outfit with veils over their heads came to also wait for an elevator. Rose's human suspicion instinct kicked in, and she began to study them. They noticed her and both of them quickly turned their heads in her direction and began whispering. The Doctor was completely oblivious to this. Then the elevator came and the Doctor and Rose walked in, but the mysterious pair didn't. Then the elevator doors closed and they went down, and Rose did not speak of the two to the Doctor. When they got to the lobby level they just started walking in a random direction. They looked at the lazy river, the spa, the pool, the bar, and the garden.

"Well, now we know what's here. What do you want to do first?"

The Doctor noticed that Rose was spaced out. She was thinking about the two people.

"Ulvatri to Rose, come in Rose."

She snapped out of it and looked at the Doctor.

"Are you okay Rose?"

"Y-yeah. What was your question?"

"Where do you want to go to first?"

"Oh…well…how about the lazy river?"

"Okay, let's go back up to our rooms and change into our bathing suits."

"Sure."

When the elevator got back up to the fiftieth floor Rose noticed that the pair of people were still there. She also noticed that they were talking and occasionally pointing at her. When she got back to her hotel room she grabbed her two piece bathing suit, a towel, and put on her sandals then met the Doctor outside his room. Then they headed to the lazy river. The river was filled with a bunch of inner-tubes, it had a few waterfalls, water spouts, and it took about thirty minutes to do a full loop around it. They were there for about four hours. After they had dropped their clothes back off at their rooms they went and had dinner. After dinner they said goodnight to each other and went to bed. Well the Doctor did at least. However, Rose was up thinking about the two people. Who were they? What are they? Why were they talking and pointing at her? It was about two in the morning when she finally fell asleep.

However, mot even sleep could break her free from the curiosity of the two people. She dreamt that the two had finally moved from their spot outside the elevator, but only to stay alive. Her dream continued with them outside of the hotel and them burning it, but right before she was about to be killed she woke up. Not because of her alarm clock or just a full rest, but because of her door. Someone was knocking on her door. Before she started walking towards the door she looked out the window. It was dark out. Then she looked at the clock on the nightstand next to her bed. It was three-o-four in the morning. She then figured it was probably the Doctor ready to have a whole conversation with her because she hasn't known him to sleep too often. She walked over to the door and opened it. No one was there, but she did smell a fruity fragrance. She then closed her door and went back to bed.


	3. Drifting

_Previously:_

She_ woke up. Not because of her alarm clock or just a full rest, but because of her door. Someone was knocking on her door. Before she started walking towards the door she looked out the window. It was dark out. Then she looked at the clock on the nightstand next to her bed. It was three-o-four in the morning. She then figured it was probably the Doctor ready to have a whole conversation with her because she hasn't known him to sleep too often. She walked over to the door and opened it. No one was there, but she did smell a fruity fragrance. She then closed her door and went back to bed._

The next morning the Doctor and Rose went down to eat breakfast. Rose had waffles with a strawberry topping and the Doctor had a pancake with bananas…lots and lots of bananas. When Rose finished she waited for the Doctor to finish, but she ended out spacing out again. Again she was thinking about the pair of people. What did they want with her? **_If_** they wanted her. Was that them last night? The Doctor noticed, and became a little worried because she hadn't started doing this until they arrived at this planet.

"Rose? Are you okay? Rose?"

She was too deep into the thought of who they were to acknowledge anything of the world. All she could focus on was the two people. She didn't even know she was staring at something. Her vision was focused on recalling the pair's images and studying them.

"Rose? Hey Rose? Is something wrong? Rose?"

The Doctor was getting really worried. She was being unresponsive. He began snapping his fingers in front of her face. Still no response. Suddenly the expression on her face changed to a shocked expression, but she remained in deep thought. He studied her for a minute to see if maybe she was hit with a paralysis dart, but he saw nothing out of the ordinary just the fact that she was staring. He then took his hand and slapped her face with medium power.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!" He exclaimed as soon as his hand made contact with her cheek.

"Ow!" She suddenly said as she snapped back into reality. She put her hand on her cheek then looked at the Doctor with a "what was that for" expression.

"I'm so, so sorry. You were spacing out… again. Is everything okay?"

"Y-yeah… everything is fine."

"Alrighty then." He then said, snapping a smile on to his face.

"Did you take the whole basket of bananas again?" Rose said with a laugh.

"Shhh!" The Doctor replied peeling one of many of the bananas he had.

Rose began laughing like crazy.

"Remembers that Sontaran we met? The General? He stole a bunch of weapons from the Judoon yesterday!"

Rose fake-smiled. "Heh, um just state for record… what general?"

"General Sontar-ha-la-ha."

"When did we meet him? Or it?"

The Doctor's smile suddenly dropped upon hearing this.

"Rose…that was two days ago."

"Oh… was it?"

"Rose are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Absolutely fine, no problem, nada."

"If you say so. Now then, what shall we do today?"

"Well… how about we hang out on top of one of those floating water falls?"

"Sure! Allons-y!"

The Doctor and Rose started walking towards the station in the hotel that took you up to one of the waterfall platforms. On the way they passed many shops, that the Doctor just had the comment on, they also passed restaurants that Rose wanted to try, and they also passed the pair of people. Rose noticed them and stopped in her tracks. Then she looked at the Doctor and said, "Um, why don't you meet me there…I want to look in here real quick, yea?"

"Oh um sure."

The Doctor continued walking while Rose turned and looked at the pair with a sinister look. She then started running towards them when she noticed they were pointing at her and nodding. When she was five feet away they vanished.


	4. Tea Leaves

_Previously:_

_The Doctor and Rose started walking towards the station in the hotel that took you up to one of the waterfall platforms. On the way they passed many shops, that the Doctor just had the comment on, they also passed restaurants that Rose wanted to try, and they also passed the pair of people. Rose noticed them and stopped in her tracks. Then she looked at the Doctor and said, "Um, why don't you meet me there…I want to look in here real quick, yea?"_

_"Oh um sure."_

_The Doctor continued walking while Rose turned and looked at the pair with a sinister look. She then started running towards them when she noticed they were pointing at her and nodding. When she was five feet away they vanished_.

"WHAT! NO YOU COME BACK HERE YOU COWARDS!"

Rose started yelling uncontrollably. Loud enough for most of those within forty feet to hear, and luckily the Doctor was in the range of those forty feet. He ran as quick as he could to Rose, and held her in his arm while she cried, "They left, they left, they left."

The Doctor then took her back to her room. Rose was panting and still crying. The Doctor, before interrogating her, asked if she need anything. "Aspirin. I have a killer headache."

"Well to my understandings humans get headaches after crying."

"Aspirin…please!"

"I-I can't get it…"

"Why not!" Rose said, putting her right hand on her hand."

"Rose…I'm allergic to aspirin."

"… Are you kidding me!?" Rose began to chuckle.

"Yea." The Doctor began to smile "The one thing humans use often too huh?"

Rose began to laugh harder, but then she softened her laughter because of her headache.

"What about Advil?"

"Yea I can get that. I'll be right back, don't go anywhere." He said while pointing at her.

She nodded. As soon as he left she took a chair and sat in front of the **_VERY_** large window. Then a voice cam inside of her head. The voice itself sounded sweet, but it was speaking in a form of threatening tone.

_"Rose dear."_

"Who are you? Oh wait… I'm talking to my self-conscious aren't I? Ugh not again!"

_"No child it is I the um… erm… TARDIS! Yes that's right it's me!"_

"TARDIS?"

_"Um yea, I think that's what it- I mean I am called."_

"Oh. What do you want? I'm a bit in an emotional flux here."

_"I just came to say. What do you make of those two people? Also, what did you think of that general you met?"_

"I don't understand… WHAT general! I don't remember meeting him!"

_"Excellent now for the fina- I mean, oh… well I have to go now."_

"Okay."

Rose just sat looking out the window for another few minutes. Then she fell into another staring contest with the floor. Again, she was wondering about well everything. Who were those people? Where did they go? Why did the TARDIS just randomly choose to speak to her? The Doctor came back and she didn't notice.

"Rose? Not again!"

However this time, he wanted to take the time to really study her to see if she was really okay. He took out his sonic screwdriver, put on his glasses, and began scanning her. Nothing out of the sort. Just staring. How weird. However, this time she snapped out of it by herself. Then he began to interrogate her.

"Rose tell me honestly, what is going on?"

"Nothi-"

"Rose don't lie."

Then suddenly he noticed she was breathing different, and she was shaking her head as if trying to shake something away.

"Rose. Is something the matte-?"

Then, right before he could finish his sentence, she passed out, and luckily he was able to catch her before she hit the floor. He then picked her up and carried to her bed.

Later that night she awoke, and the Doctor was sitting in a chair next to her.

"W-w-what happened?"

"You passed out."

"Ughn."

"You feeling okay now?"

"Yeah, what time is it?"

"Ten forty seven p.m."

"You can go if you want."

"Are you sure you are alright?"

"Yea."

"Okay."

Then the Doctor left, and Rose went to bed. Then, just like last night, she was awoken by a knocking. This time at two-o-seven a.m. She went to answer the door. Again… no one there, but this time she smelled a scent that smelled like tea leaves, and before she knew it she was unconscious. The Doctor who was awake, and reading a book heard the thump of her hitting the floor, and went to see what the noise was about.


	5. Elevator Issues

_Previously:_

_She was awoken by a knocking. This time at two-o-seven a.m. She went to answer the door. Again… no one there, but this time she smelled a scent that smelled like tea leaves, and before she knew it she was unconscious. The Doctor who was awake, and reading a book heard the thump of her hitting the floor, and went to see what the noise was about._

_"Rose!"_

He picked her up, and put her back on her bed. He was worried, angry, and curious all at the same time. He decided to investigate. He looked really closely at every detail, like _really_ closely. He scanned the outside of her room for any blood that could indicate she was hit with a blunt weapon. He recalled and studied the way she lay after she had gone unconscious. He even asked the guests of the surrounding rooms if they had seen anything. Nothing. They were all asleep. This was just one of the very few things in the universe that the Doctor could not figure out. What had happened? They only had one more day in the hotel before he would have to take her back to the TARDIS and let all (if any) evidence be lost, and Rose could have been seriously hurt without him knowing for the rest of his really long life. No. That would be unacceptable.

He spent the next few hours thinking about the case. It was already five a.m. If someone did do this to Rose, and had knocked her out with a weapon how did they get away so fast? Their rooms are in the middle of the really long hotel hallway. Even if it was someone, who would do something like that to Rose? If anything, he should have been the one to have been struck. Rose's body then flinched.

"Rose?"

She wasn't yet conscious. He scanned her with his screwdriver, she luckily wasn't in a coma. Oh what a slap from Jackie that would be if she was in a coma.

Fifteen minutes later Rose twitched again. The Doctor didn't know why she was doing this. He decided the only way he was _really_ going to find out what was happening earlier would be for him to enter her mind. He placed his thumbs on her temples, and let the rest of her fingers relax alongside her cheeks. Then he entered her mind. He did his best to avoid personal memories, but without her to close doors to those memories it became quite a difficult task. He past almost all of Rose's memories, the good, the bad, and the ones that didn't matter. Then he crossed a bridge that led him to the memories of the two people. He studied them, and finally after a few minutes he recognized them! They are a race known as the Diluterras, native to a planet built by a terraforming globe. Suddenly, the Doctor was kicked out of Rose's mind. He didn't know why, he just lost telepathic connection with Rose's mind. It was almost like losing Wi-Fi while playing an online game, he was just kicked out. Not once had that ever happened before, he was always able to establish and keep a strong telepathic connection when entering someone's mind. It was about seven in the morning, and Rose was still unconscious. The Doctor was getting kind of hungry, but he decided to ignore it just for another hour or so. He went up to the chair Rose was sitting in earlier, and sat in it. He _still_ could not come up with any explanation for any of this. The Diluterras, the random unconsciousness, the staring, not even the mind eviction. For once, nothing made sense to the Doctor. About thirty minutes later he decided Rose would be fine on her own for twenty minutes so he went to get some breakfast.

When the elevator got to the lobby level he stepped out and headed towards the restaurant he ate at yesterday with Rose. When he was seated he felt kind of weird because of Rose's absence. Again he took the whole basket of bananas for breakfast. After breakfast he went to one of the hotel's little shops. He just can never get enough of little shops, he absolutely loves them. Right before he was about to head over to another shop he checked the time. It was ten in the morning! He had been gone for hours! He quickly headed to the elevators. He got into one and shut the door with his sonic screwdriver before anyone else could get in because he really was in a hurry. When the elevator reached floor twenty seven it just stopped. It shouldn't have stopped, the Doctor used a technique that keeps elevators going until you get to the floor you want. He tried to sonic it, but it wouldn't budge! It was just stuck! He couldn't do anything at all! Ten minutes later the power went out in the elevator. He then used his sonic screwdriver as a flashlight. For a while he couldn't believe that **_he_**, one of the smartest people in the universe, was stuck in an elevator. How embarrassing. An hour later the power came back on, and the elevator starting going up.

* * *

Yes I know, it's a short chapter. However, this chapter has a detail in it that is hidden in plain sight, but it is **very** important.

I hope you are enjoying the story so far! :D Don't forget to leave reviews so I can improve my work or see if, for now, it is just fine!


	6. I'm Sorry

_Previously:_

_For a while he couldn't believe that __**he**__, one of the smartest people in the universe, was stuck in an elevator. How embarrassing. An hour later the power came back on, and the elevator starting going up._

When he reached the fiftieth floor he ran as quickly as he could towards Rose's hotel room. At first he had issues opening the door because of how much of a rush he was in, but it eventually opened.

"Rose?"

The Doctor looked around. Rose was nowhere to be found.

"Rose, are you in here?"

Just when he was about to panic Rose appeared.

"Doctor?"

"There you are! Where have you been I was worried sick!?"

"I was over here."

Rose pointed to a part of her hotel room that was out of the Doctor's sight because it was in a corner.

"I'm glad you're okay."

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you passed out last nig-"

"Doctor, I'm okay. I promise." Rose smiled.

"So what shall we do today?"

"I saw a zip line, let's try it out!"

"Okay, allons-y!"

The two latched arm-n-arm and headed towards the zip line. After their harnesses were put on, and they were clipped on to the line they backed up on to the stand, and prepared to be pushed away. Then one of the workers stood in between the Doctor and Rose, held up two flags, and when he stroked them down two other employees pushed the Doctor and Rose. Both the Doctor and Rose were yelling as they went down the zip line that was about three miles long. The Doctor was about fifty feet ahead of Rose because he was cheating, he was using his sonic screwdriver to make him go faster. After the Doctor had landed back on the ground Rose was still quite a way away. Then he noticed someone back at the beginning. It was one of the Diluterras that he has seen in Rose's mind, and he was cutting Rose's line!

"ROSE!"

Rose thought she was being cheered on so she laughed at the Doctor. The Doctor quickly responded as soon as the line was cut, and used his sonic screwdriver to keep it up long enough for Rose to land.

"Rose! Are you okay?"

"Yeah? Why wouldn't I be?"

The Doctor pointed at the falling wire.

"Oh my god!"

"We need to get out of here Rose."

The Doctor took Rose's hand and started rushing back to the hotel.

"Doctor, where are we going?"

"Back to our rooms, when we get there you are to grab your things and run back to the TARDIS okay?"

"Okay."

As soon as they got back up to the fiftieth floor Rose ran into her room and gathered all of her things. When she was done she met the Doctor outside of her room and they quickly hurried to the elevators. When the elevator doors opened the Doctor quickly rushed in, but Rose didn't because the other Diluterra grabbed her, and covered her mouth with its hand. The Doctor was too busy hacking the elevator's matrix to notice…until the door began to close.

"NO! RO-"

It was too late. The elevator began to go down non-stop, and the Doctor could only set it to go back up when it reached the lobby.

Here he was stuck in an elevator again, but this time with Rose in danger. How could he live with himself is she was hurt, captured or even worse, killed? He shuddered at the thought. After what seemed like an eternity to the Doctor, the elevator finally reached the lobby, and he quickly set the elevator to go back up. When the doors finally opened Rose was standing there.

"Rose! Did they hurt you?"

"No." Rose scoffed.

"Oh good. Now let's go. We **_need_** to get out of here."

The Doctor and Rose rushed off. When the TARDIS was in sight, and not too far away Rose suddenly stopped.

"Rose?"

She looked like she was going to be sick.

"Rose we're close to the TARDIS, we have to get a move on."

She suddenly dropped to the floor and buried her face in her palms. Then she snapped her head up, and looked around.

"Rose? Are you okay?"

Then she looked at him with a concerned look, her hair whipping against her face.

"I'm sorry, but what's a TARDIS, and I don't believe we've met."


	7. They Never Listen

_Previously:_

_She suddenly dropped to the floor and buried her face in her palms. Then she snapped her head up, and looked around._

_"Rose? Are you okay?"_

_Then she looked at him with a concerned look, her hair whipping against her face._

_"I'm sorry, but what's a TARDIS, and I don't believe we've met."_

* * *

"Rose what are you talking about? We have to go now!"

The Doctor tried to reach for Rose's hand, but she pulled it back.

"Hey! Don't try that again!"

"Rose we have to go!"

"I am **_not_** going anywhere with you until you explain who you are mister."

"Rose it's me. The Doctor, look I'll explain later but right now we ha-"

"Doctor? Doctor who?"

At this question the Doctor realized that Rose wasn't messing around. For one thing she would know that this is serious, and not a time for "who are you" jokes. Secondly, the Doctor who question was only used on one occasion… if someone had just met him. He still wasn't sure if Rose was joking or not, but either way they had to get out of there.

"I'm sorry Rose."

The Doctor then threw some dust at Rose. It was a special dust he had gotten from another planet that acted as a sedative to humans.

"What do you mean, who are y-"

She collapsed and the Doctor dragged her back to the TARDIS. When they were safe inside the TARDIS he took her to the medical bay and began inspecting her. She woke up not too long later. She wanted to fight back at the Doctor, but she was still groggy. When she gained enough power to slap the Doctor she attempted to, but he grabbed her hand and put it down.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you okay?"

Rose just nodded back, and fell unconscious again. When she awoke she was still on the bed and the Doctor was sitting next to her.

"Good you're awake. Here I brought you this."

Rose took the item that the Doctor handed her.

"Good you still have some trust in me left. You see, you wouldn't have taken that from me if you thought I was just some crazy person. Oh and don't worry it's just Advil."

Rose hesitated to eat it, but the man was indeed right, she did feel a bit of trust in him so she did.

"Who are you?" She managed to get out her mouth.

"I'm not a crazy drug lord if that's what you're thinking. I'm the Doctor."

"Yeah but Doctor Who."

"Nothing, just…The Doctor."

Rose tried to get up, but the Doctor stopped her and set her back down.

"Don't get up yet, the sedative I gave you hasn't worn off yet. It's a special sedative so if you get up right now it'll knock you out. Anyway, you were given a dosage of amnesiac pollen, but how? What were you not telling me?"

"Look I don't know who you are or what you're talking about, but as soon as I can I'm go-… wait…why would I believe what you are telling me."

In new disbelief of the Doctor she sat up, and like the Doctor said, she was unconscious…again. The Doctor just face palmed.

"Humans…they never listen."


End file.
